Love is Beautiful
by AllHailMedusa
Summary: This is a story about my OC···· Miraj has become mildly interested in Lion-O, but he's interested in her friend Jada. On top of it all, she is still deeply troubled by the supposed death of her once mate-to-be. As a result, romance, humor, and drama take place. ··· I don't own anything to do with the ThunderCats. Just my OCs.
1. Chapter 1: Hard memories

I do not own ThunderCats. Just my OCs.

* * *

_"Jaden! Run!" _I scream.

Me and my fiance had been taken hostage by Mumm-Ra.

Jaden managed to knock out the Guards, but he came back for me.

_"Jaden! I said Run! I'll be okay. Just go! Before they catch you!"_

_"NO! I won't leave you!"_

I watch from behind bars, as he finally gets the lock open. Just as it clicks, I watch in horror, helpless, as a spear pierces his chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I wailed. I push the door open, and the guards lunge for me. I duck, grab Jaden, and run as fast as possible, while carrying a 200 pound Jaguar Thunderian with me.

_"Those Rat bastards!" _I yell, emotional and pissed.

I run. Watching helplessly, as my love, _Mi Amor, _breaths his last breath.

"No. NO. NOOOOOOOOO!"

····

"Aaagh!" I -Miraj, the black panther- awaken with a sudden lurch.

I'd been having nightmares like this often. Well, more like painful memories that showed up in my nightmares.

"Seven-o-clock? Ugh. Might as well get up." I muttered to myself.

Today was the day I was going to meet the ThunderCats -though I didn't know it yet.

Ever since that horrible day, the fall of Thundera, the ThunderCats had been wandering all over third earth, looking for any living Thunderians to team up with, while on a quest for revenge on Mumm-Ra.

The cats had just discovered there was a whole hidden village of Thunderian survivors. I lived in that village.

"Hmm. I guess I'll make a fried egg." I mumble.

* * *

*_In the ThunderTank*_

"According to the radar, we're fifteen miles from this so-called 'Hidden Village'." Said Pumyra.

"Okay. So, we're almost there?" Lion-O dumbly asks.

"What the hell did I just say?" Pumyra grumbled

"Well, you don't have to be grumpy about it!" Lion-O just making sure I didn't miss-understand something."

"Yeah, right." Pumyra mumbled to herself.

Lion-O resumed his game of Uno that he had been playing with Wilykit and Wilykat. Just then, Kat put down a Draw Four.

"Aw, man! Kat!" Lion-O moaned.

"What? Isn't the object of the game for all players to try and win? Oh, and the color is red." Kat said.

"Ugh! I was one card away from winning!" Kit complained.

"I would've been two away." Lion-O grunted.

"Children! Stop bickering!" Cheetara commanded as she walked to the table where the "Children" were playing their game.

_" 'Children' ?!"_ Lion-O growled, his ears turned backwards, tail flicking in his vexation.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the cubs snicker.

"Oh, Lion-O. You're only nineteen, so I do still view you as young. It was your behavior I was referring to as childish. I'm sorry if I upset you though," Cheetara was sincere, "oh wise king." Till she smartly said that.

"..." Lion-O shot her a glare.

"Don't give me that look! I was just teasing you. Lighten up!"

"..."

"You sure are stubborn..." she mumbled.

Lion-O rolled his eyes, before going back to his game of Uno, and trying to figure out how to beat the cubs.

"HAHA! Draw four, suckers!" Lion-O landed them with a draw four.

Cheetara and Tygra groaned.

* * *

_*Twenty minutes later, in the village*_

"I am Emperor Lion-O. I am looking for new fighters to add to our team, and aid us in our fights against Mumm-Ra." Our King's voice rang in the air.

"Please consult us in the ThunderTank if you're interested. We will ask you questions, as well as spar with you, to decide whether or not you're up for the task of being one of the Cats." Prince Tygra this time.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!" My friend Jada squealed, jumping up and down, and excitedly clapping her hands. "I'll get a chance at becoming a ThunderCat!" She screeched so loud that some heads turned towards us, and I had to cover my ears.

"Gee, are you excited?" I asked dryly.

"How could ya tell?" She responded with sarcasm to my sarcasm.

At this, we both snickered. Jada then whispered in my ear, "Our emperor is quiet the hottie, eh?"

I nodded and blushed, though you couldn't hardly tell under my fur. I studied him for a second. Tawny coat, fire-red hair, midnight blue eyes, "He is kinda cute." We then proceeded to immaturely giggle.

"...hope to see a lot of you on our team!" Lion-O was saying. They then turned, and went into the tank.

"This is exciting! I bet you'll make it, Miraj! You are insanely good at plotting, fighting, stealth, well, all sorts of tactics." Said Jad.

"Hmm, maybe." I responded simply.

"And you're pretty, funny and smart -in more ways than one. I bet you'll steal the heart of a certain young king." She said, smiling coyly.

"Whaa..? I mean, ah, well...y'know, umm..." I was flustered at this.

He was the king! Why would he choose a tomboy like me? He could have herems of women, -ROYAL women- far prettier than I.

"Don't even start mentally judging yourself." Jada knew me so well, she knew everything that I though, with different comments. "You really could break his heart. I wasn't lying when I said you were pretty."

"Uh, thanks?" I said unsurely.

"And anyone who thinks otherwise is either blind, extremely stupid, or both." She said.

We then turned to walk to our houses. After all, we had to get ready for "try-outs" -or whatever the hell you want to call them.

* * *

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. There are more to come!

Also, if you'd post suggestions four future chapters, I'd appreciate it. I have ideas for the chapters to come, but I want to make sure there aren't better ideas out there, though I'm sure there are.

Please R&R!

Love,

Medusa


	2. Chapter 2: The ThunderCats

I don't own the ThunderCats. Just my OCs.

* * *

_*Miraj's POV*_

"And last but not least, you only resort to fighting when..?" Lion-O was asking me the last question. It was a simple question, but a very important one.

"All else fails." I finished.

"Good. It appears you've had some experience fighting and plotting." Lion-O said.

"Maybe a little." I replied, shyly.

"I think a little more than a little." Ben-gali this time.

"Alright. Now for sparring...hmm. I think we should start you off with our least experienced fighters. Kit? Kat?" Pumyra called.

"But...they're cubs! I don't want to hurt them!" I objected

"How 'bout next level up? Pumyra?" Lion-O smirked.

"What?! You don't think I'm a better fighter than that?!" Pumyra sounded offended.

"You're the next level up. From them. You're not as an experienced fighter as some of us. And as you all know, I am the best." Tygra arrogantly strutted towards the table. I backed off a little, incase things got nasty.

At Tygra's words, Pumyra's ears flattened back, and her tail started thrashing as a growl rumbled in her throat. Clear signs of her ire.

Right that second, the puma lunged for Tygra's throat.

Tygra's expressions were unguarded for a second, and he looked plainly shocked. His face was hilarious! Eyes bugged, mouth slightly agape, and might I say, he looked like a rag-doll hitting the floor! I had to resist the urge to bust out laughing then and there. However, Lion-O full fledgedly laughed, and even Ben-gali chuckled, before pulling his girlfriend off of the star-struck Tygra.

"Asshole!" Pumyra yelled.

This caused me to snort. Everyone turned to stare at me as my form shook from holding in laughter.

One more incident, and I'd be as loud as a drunk hyena.

Cheetara and the cubs snickered at my snort.

When I calmed down enough that I could talk, I asked, "So, where will we be sparring?"

"We have a place set up, just outside the tank." Cheetara answered.

"Let's get on with it, then!" Lion-O said.

* * *

_ *Just outside the tank* _

Just as quick as the puma threw a punch, I blocked it.

I had her thinking the only thing I'd do was block and throw a few stray kicks.

She then proceeded to jump behind me, in hopes of a sneak attack, but just as she punched, I grabbed her arm twisted it while turning around, wrapped my calves around her throat, and as my hips rotated, landed a serious fight flip I had nick-named "The death roll". The meaning of the flip's name had to do with it's resemblance to the death roll that alligators perform at times.

"OWWWWWWWW! You little shit!" She roared.

I released her from my calves, and, as gracefully as I could, hopped up and off of the fighting mat.

"Good grief! That looked like it hurt!" Cheetara said, just as Pumyra got up, holding the arm I twisted.

The cubs, Lion-O, Tygra, Panthro and Ben-gali were staring at me, gaping.

Under their stares I felt terribly uncomfortable.

"How the heck did you DO that?!" Lion-O asked in utter shock at the "Death roll" I had just performed.

Though you couldn't hardly tell, I blushed under my fur.

"I train...a lot.." I answered dumbly.

"Well, DUH!" Pumyra huffed.

I awkwardly cleared my throat.

"Well, on with the next match!" Cheetara announced.

Matches went on similar to Pumyra's. I won each one, till I got to Lion-O. He beat the hell outta me! I did manage to get a surprisingly hard kick to connect with his jaw, but he only stumbled back a few steps, before grabbing my leg, and performing a nasty, hurt like hell, fight flip.

It hurt so freaking bad, that I literally roared "MOTHER F***ER!"

At this, everyone, even Lion-O, busted out laughing.

I was now reeling from the horrible pain in my right knee.

When Cheetara calmed her laughter, she helped me up. "Are you okay, Miraj?"

"I think he fractured my knee." I growled. I was royally pissed.

"Hmm. Ben-gali, could you look at her knee?" She asked the tiger.

"Sure. Take her in the tank." He answered.

Cheetara tried to help me walk, but being the stubborn little bitch I am, "I don't need any help!" I hissed. Though I limped, I made it all the way to and inside of the tank. I thought my leg would give out, but I made it to the doctor table -or whatever it's called- just in time.

I sat down quickly. My knee hurt so bad with having to bend just to sit, that I hissed and growled in pain. If you know me, you know I rarely ever show any expressions that I'm in pain.

Ben-gali X-Rayed my knee, and he didn't see any fractures, and didn't feel anything like broke bones. He told me it was a "Really nasty twist, and that if Lion-O had twisted it any further, it may have well been a fracture."

"Um, sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you so bad." Lion-O said sheepishly.

"It's okay. Please, don't EVER do that to me again, but it's okay." I replied.

"You're going to have to rest for a few weeks. How far away is your house?" Ben-gali asked.

"About two and a half miles. I think I can make it-"

"Nope. I'm not allowing you to even walk on that leg. I was going to say someone could carry you, but two and a half miles from here? No way in hell!" He interrupted me.

"I'm not THAT heavy!" I hissed.

"Oops. Uh, that's not what I mea-"

"Do I really look THAT big?! Do I, jerk-o? Do I?!" I cut him off.

"W-well, n-"

I cut him off again with a growl.

"You don't understand. Even though you're light-weight, carrying you that long? Carrying anyone that long, they would feel like dead weight. That's what I was trying to say." He clarified.

"Uh huh." I mumbled.

"Well, you're the last tryer-outer we had today." Wilykit said.

"Yes. Snarf probably has dinner done, so we should probably eat." Cheetara said.

"Um, y'know, there's something I just remembered. Do you guys see the castle, waaaaaayyyyyy over there?" I asked, pointing to a palace that was about five miles from here.

"Yeah? So?" Lion-O questioned.

"There have been servants working in it for years, to make it nice and decorated, incase their emperor returned. And the last time I checked, you're the emperor." I said gesturing towards Lion-O.

"Hmmm. We'll have to check it out. It would be nice to live in somewhere other than this tank." Lion-O said thoughtfully.

I tried to get up to retrieve my back-pack, but Ben-gali stopped me, and Kit got it for me.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem-o!" She replied.

I chuckled. She was such a cute little cub, and I already viewed her as a little sister.

"How old are you?" Kit suddenly asked.

This question caught me by surprise. "Seventeen. Why?"

"I dunno. You seem so much older." She says.

"Uh, thanks?" I said unsurely.

"I mean, you seem more, oh what's the word..masculine? Magical? Musical? Mattier? Ooh! I think that's it. Mattier!" She said excitedly.

"I think you mean 'Mature' Ditto." Kat said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah! Mature ditt- hey!" She interrupted herself when she realized what her twin said. Kat snickered.

I laughed as the two began to "fight".

Lion-O rolled his eyes at the twins' antics, before turning to face me. "Me and the others agree that we think you should be part of our team, Miraj."

I flustered a bit. That was the first time he said my name, and it sounded like honey rolling off his tongue.

I realized I had been staring for a while when he arched a brow and smirked.

I quickly looked away, flustered, and I heard him chuckle.

I discreetly looked around, and the others were engaged in their own conversations. Good! They missed it!

Just that second, someone walked into the room. It was Jada! I could See a few other new recruits behind her.

"Hey, guys? Snarf said to tell y'all dinner's rea- Miraj?" She said, suddenly realizing I was there.

"Yeah. S'me." I responded to her.

She gasped. "Didja make it? Didja?" She asked, perky as ever.

"Yeah, I did Jad." I replied with a tight-lipped smile.

"I knew you would! See? I toldja you'd make it!" She said, jumping up and down.

I heard Lion-O chuckle behind me. I chanced a glance at him. He was smiling at her. Then, the realization hit me; he likes her!

A growl rumbled in my throat. I realized everyone had stopped talking so as to listen to our exchange, and they looked at me, surprised, when I growled.

Jada asked me, "Is something wrong, Raj?"

"Huh? Oh. No. It's, uh, just my...knee. It's, uh, twisted." I said hesitantly.

She then, none too quietly proclaimed "Bullshit."

"It is actually twisted, Jada." Lion-O assured her.

"Yeah, sure." She said disbelievingly. " Well, let's eat some dinner!" Jad then said. "I'm starved!"

* * *

_ *Lion-O's POV*_

We just came in from sparring matches. I was the last one who fought Miraj, and I hurt her knee bad. I didn't mean to hurt her that bad, but I did.

Ben-gali X-Rayed her knee, and came to the conclusion it was just a really bad twist.

"Um, sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you so bad." I sheepishly apologized.

"It's okay. Please, don't EVER do that to me again, but it's okay." She said.

Ben-gali ended up starting a minor argument between Miraj and him.

"You don't understand. Even though you're light-weight, carrying you that long? Carrying anyone that long, they would feel like dead weight. That's what I was trying to say." He tried to calm her down.

Miraj then proceeded to tell me about some castle.

"Hmmm. We'll have to check it out. It would be nice to live in somewhere other than this tank." I responded.

Then, I zoned out. Not even listening to anything. Just studying her.

She was really gorgeous! She had raven black hair, dark grey -almost black- fur, that I could just barely make out spots on, (huh. A black panther. Aka a black jaguar.) a gorgeous bod, that -even while under clothes- he could tell was ripped. She had full lips that drew into a thick Cupid's bow when she smiled or laughed, an impeccably perfect nose, and gorgeous cerulean-blue eyes. Though I'm ashamed to admit I noticed, she was busty. She had a small waist, broad hips, and she was just altogether breathtaking. And the fiery, independent, spunky, hilarious, sarcastic, personality to go with it? AND he could tell she was really smart! For being an "all powerful" king, he felt like he would faint. She was not perfect, but well near.

I snapped out of my daze, and glared at Tygra who was staring at me, smirking.

"Ooh! Does someone feel a little bow-chicka-wow-wow for a certain jaguar?" Tygra whispered in my ear.

"Dude, you got to admit she's hot!" I whispered back to him.

"I would, but Cheetara would be pissed if she in any way heard me." He whispered his response. I smirked. She probably would be pissed.

Just then I tuned back in to the others, to find Kit asking Miraj her age.

"Seventeen. Why?" She appeared surprised by the question.

Oh. So she was two years younger than me, eh?

"I dunno. You seem so much older." Kit replied.

" Uh, thanks?" She sounded confused. Probably trying to figure out whether to take that as a compliment, or an insult.

"I mean, you seem more, oh what's the word..masculine? Magical? Musical? Mattier? Ooh! I think that's it. Mattier!" Kit excitedly said.

"I think you mean 'Mature' Ditto." Kat said, sounding mildly annoyed.

"Yeah! Mature ditt- hey!" She interrupted herself. She just realized what her brother said.

I rolled my eyes, and heard Miraj laugh, as the twins began to "fight".

I turned to talk to Miraj. "Me and the others agree that we think you should be part of our team, Miraj." I said.

She seemed to fluster when I said her name. She was staring at me for a few seconds, before I arched an eyebrow and smirked.

Hmm. It appears she might find me attractive?

I chuckled as she turned away. I could barely tell under her fur, but she blushed.

Right that minute, Jada, -one of the new recruits- walked in.

"Hey, guys? Snarf said to tell y'all dinner's rea- Miraj?" She suddenly noticed Miraj was there. Huh. I guess they knew each other.

"Yeah. S'me." She half-ass responded to Jada.

Jada gasped, then excitedly asked, "Didja make it? Didja?"

"Yeah, I did Jad." She replied, oddly with a forced-looking smile.

"I knew you would! See? I toldja you'd make it!" She said, jumping up and down. I guess she's a rather energetic one.

I chuckled at how hyper she was, and smiled. She was cute, but nowhere near as pretty as Miraj.

I heard a low growl rumble in her throat. Apparently everyone else did, cause they were all staring at her.

"Is something wrong, Raj?" Jada asked.

"Huh? Oh. No. It's, uh, just my...knee. It's, uh, twisted." Something told me that want true.

Jada then said "Bullshit."

"It is actually twisted, Jada." I assured her.

"Yeah, sure." She said disbelievingly. " Well, let's eat some dinner!" Jad then said. "I'm starved!"

What was that growl all about? Did something happen between her and Miraj that I didn't know about?

Hmmm.

_"I hope dinner is good tonight. I'm starved!"_ I thought.

* * *

Well, that's all for now!

R&R!

Yours truly,

Medusa


	3. Chapter 3: Lazy Dayz

Disclaimer: I don't own the ThunderCats, just my OCs.

* * *

_*Miraj's POV*_

"Right fist, punch!" Cheetara was training me. It was morning, -early morning- just outside of the ThunderTank. My knee felt a little better since yesterday, enough I could stand on it, but Ben-gali kept insisting I take a ten minute break every twenty minutes training.

"Break time!" Ben-gali announced.

"It's not been even sixteen minutes!" I complained.

"Well excuse me! I figured you girls would want breakfast." He responded to me.

"Breakfast?!" Cheetara and me chorused, before running inside. Thanks to my knee, I was probably as fast as a stampede of turtles running through peanut butter, but I made it.

I was right behind Che, and I saw that Lion-O and Jada were the first ones in the room. I felt a growl bubble in my throat. He was sitting there, doing the penny-dissapearence trick -well, that's what I call it- with her. (the one where you twirl your hands, put the penny between your fingers -so the person you're showing doesn't see it- and reach behind their ear, to make them think it was there the whole time)

Just as we walked by, I heard Jada giggle, and Lion-O chuckle.

The growl threatened to come out even more this time.

Little did I know, Cheetara was watching me like a hawk.

Just as I got up there by her, she whispered, "You like him, don't you? You're jealous!"

I looked up in shock and was about to ask her how she would even know, but she beat me there. "I watched you the WHOLE time. You growled, when you heard them laugh. And you glared at her, when she giggled. I already know the answer, but I want to hear it from your own lips. Do you like him?" She was smiling devilishly.

"I..w-well-" I stumbled over my words.

"Answer me!" She whispered, well, more like hissed.

"Um, w-well, uh..maybe...a little bit..." I turned away blushing as she laughed.

"My ancestors! That was funny!"

I growled, at her, completely unamused.

"I meant your reaction. Don't growl at me!" She playfully nudged me in the shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, before picking up a plate.

The others, including the new recruits, came in the room that very second.

Cheetara walked up and pecked Tygra on the cheek. "Good morning, my love." I heard her whisper to him. Seeing their interactions reminded me of myself and Jaden. Oh how I missed him. I realized I was holding up the line when Panthro grumbled, "You gonna stop daydreamin' and get ya some food now, toots?" Everyone laughed.

I growled at them, before moving on. Everyone appeared surprised by my hostility. Even Jada and Lion-O, who'd been watching from the table, looked mildly shocked.

I got my food, and sat down, completely silent.

The others weren't far behind me.

Everyone -but myself- talked, and laughed. I barely even touched my food. Jada seemed to notice my odd behavior, and asked, "Is anything wrong, Raj? You're so quiet and you're barely touching you're food."

"I'm fine." I answered vaguely.

"No you're not. I know you. You usually devour a whole three plates of scrambled eggs and bacon WHILST telling us about a show you saw on tape-worms and their, ahem, habitats." she proclaimed.

I hissed at her, and she snickered. I didn't realize Lion-O was also listening, until he coughed in his hands, poorly trying to hide laughter.

"And remember that time, Ruby brought up her sexual adventures she'd had with Taylor? I thought you'd barf up those two stacks of pancakes!" By now, everyone was listening.

I was now glaring a hole through the table, and clenching my drink. I was almost to the point of growling.

"Ooh, and then there was the time when you were first starting training as an assassin, and at dinner you practically inhaled four burgers, and remember? Jaden teased you saying, and I quote, 'Better watch the calories, hotstuff.' I swear! You choked on your burger, spitting it up on his shirt, and everyone nearly peed their pants laughing! Even him!"

My face was fire-engine red, as EVERYONE at the table howled with laughter. Everyone except Cheetara who shot me an apologetic look.

I was growling, the drink in my hand trembled from my tight grip on it.

"And, there was the time, you coughed so hard, that you literally knocked your drink into Jaden's lap!"

Everyone was in tears from laughing so hard.

I had now grown so pissed and embarrassed, that I crushed my glass cup, and let out a roar before getting up and storming out of the tank, slamming the door HARD behind me.

"That sorry little bitch!" I roared to myself.

"Miraj! Miraj, wait up!" Cheetara called after me. Being a cheetah, she caught up with me in no time flat.

"What?!" My words came out in a growl making my voice beastly.

"I'm sorry if Jada embarrassed you." She truly sounded apologetic.

"It's not your fault. Jada always finds bitchy ways to try and show-off in front if others." I grumbled.

"Well, she still shouldn't have done that. She never should do that." She said.

I weakly smiled up at her. In just one day, I had come to viewing her as an older sister.

She gave me a quick hug and walked back in the tank. When the door almost shut behind her, it was quickly opened again, and I was surprised to see none other than-

"Hey, Miraj." Said Lion-O.

* * *

*_ Lion-O's POV *_

She was standing just outside the tank. Jada had just royally ticked her off, and I'm ashamed to say I snickered a little at it. I felt horrible about it.

"Emperor?" She seemed a little shocked to see me.

"Hey, Miraj? I'm sorry I laughed like that at those stories. I was being a jerk." I quietly said.

"It's okay. I mean, I'm really pissed right now, but not at you. Just, why would Jad blab off those stories? I mean, I get how she's always trying to impress people out in public, but that went way over the line." She mumbled more to herself than me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Ticked off, but okay." She answered.

"Let's get back in the tank. It's getting kinda cold out here!" I said, shivering.

"Hmm? Oh. Okay." She said, sounding slightly dazed. "I'm kind of tired."

We walked back in the tank to find the others playing various card games, and the like. Today was an "off" day. That meant no training after eight a.m.

Miraj walked over to Pumyra, and they started a game of "Gin Rummy", and I walked over and observed Tygra playing a game of "Solitaire".

I finally got bored of watching him, and passed out.

* * *

_*Pumyra's POV*_

"Soooo..." I started, "Cheetara tells me you find a certain lion attractive." I whispered, smiling coyly.

I chuckled as a blush bloomed up on Miraj's face. We were playing "Gin" and she nearly dropped her cards.

"She told you?! Oh I'm gonna murder that cheetah!" She grumbled under her breath.

I snickered.

"So? What about him do you find attractive?" I asked, smirking.

"Umm, well, his personality. He seems so carefree, innocent, happy-go-lucky, mischievous and funny." She responded.

Hmm. Good reply.

"Do you not find him physically attractive?" I asked.

"Um, well..." she hesitated. "He is kinda, erm, h-hot." She whispered to me.

"What about him is 'hot'?" I asked quietly, a hint of suggestiveness in my tone.

She blushed beet-red before replying, "H-he's, well, muscular. And his nose is perfect! His eyes are that seductive shade of midnight-blue, his mane is such a gorgeous shade of burgundy-red, and his smile? Ugh. I'm sorry if I sound like an annoying school girl. He's just sooo hot!"

I smiled before saying, " If I didn't have a boyfriend, I'd be dating Lion-O. He is pretty hot. Scratch that, he's sexy! And his personality is really cute. And if you tell anyone, especially Ben-gali about this conversation, I'll personally gut you."

She smiled. "I won't tell." She promised.

"You better keep that promise!" I said teasingly.

* * *

*_Miraj's POV*_

It was lunchtime in the tank, but I wasn't really hungry. No one was. We had been snacking and playing games the whole day.

I got up from my position on the floor, after beating Kit at a game of "Operation" she had begged me to play with her.

"Awwww! You beat me!" Her bottom lip was rolled down in an adorable pout.

"Don't pout. I've had fourteen years of practice. If you practice with your brother a lot, you'll get better!" I assured the young cub.

"All Kat wants to play is uno. All day long! And I thought you said you were seventeen..." she said.

"I am seventeen, but I've been playing "Operation" since I was about three. It used to be my favorite game when I was little." I said. "Also, did you say something about 'Uno'?" I asked.

"Yep." She answered vaguely.

"Wait. Y'all have a deck of 'Uno' cards? That's my favorite game!" Jada squealed, then asked, "Wait, Miraj? Are you going to play?"

"If they have it, yes." I answered.

"Oh. Well, never mind then." She said.

"What made you change your mind so fast?" Panthro questioned her.

"That bitch always lands me with a 'Draw-four' right when I'm about to win the game!" She said, laughing.

I smirked. It was true. I sure as hell did!

"Ooh! Will ya play a round with me?" Kat asked. Somewhere behind him, I saw Kit roll her eyes, shaking her head.

"Sure, Kat. But, I am pretty good. Just a warning." I laughed.

Lion-O had just woke up from a cat-nap -pun intended, bitches- and was listening in to our conversations, looking tired.

"So is Lion-O! Will you play too, Lion-O? Please?" Kat pleaded giving Lion-O the ultimate puppy eyes.

"Please?" He said again, this time even going as far as rolling down his bottom lip.

"Ugh. How can I say no to a face like that?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Yay!" Kat said, the puppy eyes gone, and the lip curled back into a smile.

I laughed. Gosh Kat was such a little turd!

Lion-O rolled his eyes. "Let's start the game, shall we?" He asked.

"I'm ready to kick some tail!" I stated.

"I'll take that as a yes. And Kat, do I even need to ask?"

"Let's start!" It appeared Kat wasn't even listening to us.

I heard Lion-O chuckle.

I smiled.

Even sleepy, Lion-O was still smoldering. And his muscles! Oh if I only had whipped-cream...

Clean thoughts! Think clean thoughts! I mentally slapped myself

I snapped out of my daze, and took my hand of cards.

"Get ready to be beaten!"

* * *

That's all for now!

R&R

Medusa


	4. Chapter 4: The Castle and the Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the ThunderCats, just my OCs.

I hope everyone likes the story so far.

It's been fun to write!

Please R&R!

* * *

_*Miraj's POV*_

(It was the day after the events in chapter 3)

Lion-O and the other ThunderCats decided to check out the castle today. I was walking beside Lion-O, and the others were in front of us. I wasn't paying much attention to anything, but I did notice that when we ran into the occasional maid in the hallways, some of them smiled at the young king suggestively, -making him blush hard- before turning their noses up at me.

I had to suppress the urge to bitch-slap those maids.

"This is a really nice castle." I heard Lion-O say, awkwardly trying to break the silence.

"Yeah..." I said, half interested.

Just then, me and him nearly past by a painting on the wall, before turning back and starting a debate on whether it was a turkey, or a rooster by the cornfields.

"I'm pretty sure that's a turkey. Look at the waddle." said Lion-O.

"No, I think it's a rooster. Notice the tail feathers?" I argued.

We finally gave up after about six minutes and turned around to find the others gone.

"Uh oh. Where did everyone go?" I questioned no one in particular.

"I dunno..." Lion-O mumbled and started walking in the direction we were last heading in.

"Great. We're lost." I was none too happy.

Just the very second I took a step towards where Lion-O was, the torches in the very hallway we were standing in, went out.

"You've got to be kidding me!" my tail started flicking in agitation.

"Whiskers!" I heard Lion-O mutter.

I was still walking forward in hopes of finding Lion-O, when I thought I heard someone -or something- whisper. I started jogging in his general direction, only to collide with him, -or so I thought- bringing us both to the floor.

I tried sitting up, only to find him -well, I assumed it was Lion-O- sprawled out awkwardly over me. We were in a really awkward position. He had me accidentally pinned to the ground, under him.

I grunted, and tried to push him - well, whoever- off of me.

I saw the torches re-ignite (thanks to...Panthro?) and looked down to see it wasn't Lion-O on-top of me, but Teyjon! -one of the new recruits that I also knew outside of the ThunderCats.

"Argh! Get off!" I tried to push Tey off of me.

He saw that he was on-top of me and blushed, before attempting to lift himself with his arms. Unfortunately, the carpet was so well kept and slick, that when he almost got fully off me -and I tried moving out from under him- his hands slipped and his skull landed right on my solar plexus, knocking the wind clean out of me and I began seeing stars. I sat strait up, gasping for air.

"Ouch..." I weakly croaked after about three minutes of gulping in oxygen.

I looked around and saw that Cheetara tripped and had face-planted on the ground, Tygra was on the floor, with Pumyra on-top of him and Ben-gali on-top of them both and both tigers sandwiching the poor puma in-between them, Jada tripped laying on-top of Lion-O's legs and Kit and Kat being crushed under (author: my panther OC) Ruby, (author: my serval OC) Sergei, (author: my lion OC) Eli and Panthro. It turns out that Lynus (author: my lynx OC) -the only one who managed to keep from falling in the once dark hall- had lit the torches. With the facts that he was tall and had a similar build to Panthro, plus the lights being lit (blinding me, temporarily) I had thought it was Panthro.

"Is everyone okay?" Lynus asked, looking around the room.

"Sort...of. ...Just...out...of breath. I gasped.

"Mildly sore in the facial area, but okay." Cheetara said.

"I guess so." Lion-O answered vaguely.

"My head hurts..." Teyjon complained, rolling off of me.

"Fine." Panthro was _as _-if not more- vague than Lion-O.

"Slightly crushed, but okay." Pumyra said, and Ben-gali quickly got off of her and helped her up.

"Yeah." Ben-gali mumbled.

"Uhhhhhh..." Tygra breathily squealed, hurting from the two bodies that had squashed him.

"Tygra?" Cheetara sounded concerned.

"I'm...okay..." he mumbled and his fincée helped him up.

"I guess I'm okay. I'd be better if Panthro would get off me!" Ruby grumbled.

"Wait, where are the cubs?" I asked.

"H-here..." Kat barely managed to squeak.

Panthro jumped up and pulled a half-limp Ruby off of the poor little kittens. They quickly stumbled up and started gulping air.

"Are y'all okay?" Tygra asked, actually managing to sound concerned.

"I..." Kit started.

"Suppose..." Kat finished.

"What the hell happened?!" I growled.

One of the maids had came into the hall we were in and quickly explained, "I opened the door just down the hall and the wind blew out the torches. You see, there's a hurricane heading through here today and those gusts are bringing it here."

"Ugh." I grunted.

Jada rolled off of Lion-O and Lion-O got up and stumbled around like a drunkard. He had apparently hit his head pretty hard. After a few seconds, he finally just sat down on the floor.

"Urghhmmd..." he groaned, still dazed from the fall. After about a minute, he got up again, still stumbling, but not as bad as last time.

"Let's continue the castle tour." He said.

"Are you sure you can?" I asked, looking at him and how he still looked mildly dizzy.

"Yes. I can. Do you think I'm weak?!" He growled, slightly glaring.

I held up my hands defensively. "N-no! Of course not! I was just asking. Sorry." I said.

"It's fine. I'm sorry if I'm a little snappy. I'm still kinda dazed from that hit to the head." He apologized.

I got up and said, "Well, let's finish the tour!"

* * *

_*Lion-O's POV*_

We had all just suffered some nasty collisions in the hallway.

Us ThunderCats were taking a tour in the castle Miraj had told us about, and the torches went out.

We all got up to finish the tour and I tried to stay close to Miraj.

The maid led us down a ton of hallways and stairways, before we got to a massive bedroom she called "The King's Quarters". Everyone walked into the beautiful bedroom and studied it. It had a huge bed, with burgundy sheets, a green, brown and burgundy topper and burgundy pillows, a massive window that one could see almost the whole village out of, chocolate-brown walls, a huge bureau, a massive bathroom that followed the burgundy/green/brown color theme and two huge chairs gathered around a fireplace. It was a really nice bedroom.

Everyone then walked out and once again followed the maid through the halls, to the royal kitchen.

We walked in and were greeted with the sweet scent of sugar. The cooks immediately placed slices of cakes, brownies, fudge and pies in front of us, as well as cookies, pastries, muffins, cupcakes and an array of sugared fruits. It was delicious!

"This brownie is wonderful!" Miraj complimented the dessert.

"Thank you. We're glad you enjoy it." said one of the cooks.

"Forgive me if I sound rude, but we really must start on dinner." said who I assumed was the head-chef.

"It's fine. I think we're all done, anyway." said Cheetara.

"Let's continue our tour, then." said the maid.

"Those cakes were really good! I especially liked the coconut cream one." I said to Miraj.

"Oh, I know! It was all so delicious!" she answered me.

The next place we went was "The Herem Quarters". The maid smirked at me and I felt my face grow to boiling temperatures as everyone turned around to look at me. Tygra shot me a smirk that I REALLY wanted to sucker-punch off of his face.

"What's everybody staring at?!" I asked, well, more like growled.

"You know who's herem these quarters belong to, right Lion-O?" Pumyra said and winked suggestively.

When the realization hit me, I felt my face grow hotter than the sun.

My herem.

"B-but, I don't even have a-a herem! And, w-what makes you think I'd want o-one?!" I stuttered.

"Well, when you get a little bit older, dear brother, you might have needs, or wants, that need to be met." Tygra said, still smirking.

My face was probably as red as my hair, now. Thank you, Tygra.

"I-I...I mean...I, w-well, ummm..." I stammered. The cubs snickered.

"L-let's keep moving on!" I squeaked, my voice higher than normal.

I heard most of the others laugh, but I turned back to see that Miraj was just as red, if not more, than myself.

We then proceeded to walk and we came to a set of very large doors, that opened up into a massive room.

At the end of the room, there was a huge golden chair with various precious jewels in it.

_"Heh. The throne room." _ I thought.

"This room here, is the throne room." The maid announced.

_Bingo!_

"Now that I believe I've shown y'all the rooms, I will take the Prince and his fincée to their rooms. I'll be back for you after that, My Lord. Come along Now." said the maid and Tygra and Cheetara followed her.

"Hey, Miraj? Can I talk to you, privately?" I asked.

"Um, I guess..." she answered, sounding unsure.

We walked through a set of doors, and found ourselves in a secluded garden.

We walked out, 'til we were under a stunning gazebo in the middle of the garden.

"I wanted to apologize for getting snappy earlier after that fall." I said.

"It's fine, My King." She answered me.

"Please just call me Lion-O, and no. You don't understand. If only there was a way I could make it up to you..." I trailed off and placed my hand behind her jaw.

She looked up at me shocked and red-faced, gaping.

I began pulling my head to hers, as my hand brought her mouth up a little. Before I knew it, my lips met hers. I felt a rush of fire, energy and excitement run through my body. She didn't know it, but I slipped a rose in her right hand that was behind her. Just as I started to pull back a little, she started to kiss back, but only a little, as if unsure. I heard her gasp and pull back a little as I ran my tongue over her bottom lip. I pulled back and smirked, watching her blush. She was really beautiful. I started to walk back into the castle, but looked back to see her pull her hand out from behind her, noticing the rose I slipped into it. I smiled as I watched her knees almost give out.

I then walked back into the castle, and just in time for the maid to come in.

"Come along now, emperor." She ushered me down the hall.

"I'm comin'." I said.

* * *

_*Miraj's POV*_

I can't believe it! He kissed me! He actually kissed me!

I was mentally screeching! It was incredible! I felt such a rush of fire, energy and excitement. I walked back into the castle and had a maid take me to my room.

When I got to my room and closed the door and I collapsed on my bed, thanks to my knees feeling like rubber.

I was just out in the garden, and Lion-O leaned in and kissed me!

I sighed.

_"I hope this doesn't make things awkward."_ I thought.

But inside, I knew it wouldn't.

I thought about him. Midnight-blue eyes, burgundy-red hair, perfect and even features, muscles that could put body-builders to shame, a killer smile, wonderful personality and he was tall. Altogether, he was one of the hottest men I'd ever seen!

After a mental replay of the events in the garden, I passed out for a nap.

* * *

Hey guys! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I had a whole lot of fun writing it!

Also, I want to thank "gwenjm" for the comment. It was the first comment I've had on any of my stories, so I literally freaked out. Thanks again!

More chapters to come.

Yours truly,

Medusa


	5. Chapter 5: An all girls Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the ThunderCats.

Hi! It's Medusa!

And it's also time for another chapter!

I hope y'all enjoyed the last one. It was really fun to write!

Also, I want to thank AliceStar for the review. You guys/girls should really check out her story "The Tomboy and the Beast". It's one of the best 'Fics on here!

Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

_*Miraj's POV, a week after the events in chapter 4*_

I was getting the wrappings off of my knee, today.

I hadn't seen Lion-O in five days, cause he was out helping Panthro fix his "Baby".

It was taking them forever! But, in a way, that was a good thing.

It was almost that dreaded "time of the year", which meant that most females would be going into estrus.

Yep. Just dandy. Just great!

_"I haven't yet, so I'll just go and get my knee taken care of, then come strait back to my room." _I thought.

My idea actually worked. I walked into the doctoring room -or whatever you want to call it- and got my knee situated. It was still incredibly sore, but it felt a lot better than it had.

I was walking through the hall and had almost reached my room, when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I have no clue why, but I freaked sending a stray punch into the person behind me. Actually, never mind. I know why. Around breeding season, all females get jumpy and aggressive, so as to keep "things" from happening against our will.

"AHHHHHH!" I screeched.

"Hey! Miraj! Calm the hell down!" I heard a voice that sounded oddly like Tygra.

"Whaa..? Oh. Hey, Tygra." I said as if I hadn't just punched the crap outta his jaw.

"Good grief, you're jumpy." he grumbled.

"Not jumpy. Just... cautious." I said.

"Yeah...right. um, anyways, Cheetara told me to get you. Said she wanted another girl to talk to. She's been cooped up in the room for certain 'reasons'." He said. "C'mon."

"Okay..?" I was a little confused.

He led me down several hallways and up two flights of stairs, before we reached Cheetara's room.

"Alright. I'll talk to y'all girls later." He said and walked off.

I went into the room and found Cheetara reading.

"Hey!" She said. "I'm so happy to see another girl! You see, um...it's kinda, erm, awkward, but, I'm uh, kinda in heat. I haven't been out of my room, so I haven't been able to have any chatting time with any of the girls." She explained.

"It's okay. I'm about to have my 'awkward time' too." I told her.

"Ugh." She huffed.

"Yep." I said.

"So, I saw Lion-O and you in the garden a few days ago." She began, smiling devilishly.

"Y-you - you did?" I stammered.

"Yes. I did." she answered with a coy smile, that then shifted to almost maternal. "He really likes you. I'm afraid you've stolen the young King's heart."

I didn't really know how to answer her, but luckily, she took away the awkward silence.

"And you really like him." She said.

"Yeah. I do." I smiled slightly at the thought of him.

We talked about random things, -some of which included our mutual hate for roaches, random bowel movement stories, as well as guys. Could you tell we were good friends?- for the next two hours, before she decided on taking a cat-nap - ;) .

I walked into my bedroom, fully intending to sleep the day away. I was half asleep, when someone knocked on my door.

"Arghmm. Huh? Who is it?" I grunted.

"Room service." A high-pitched voice that sounded a LOT like Lion-O's, sarcastically rang through the air.

"What? I didn't order any-" I was cut off.

"I can't believe you fell for that. It's the oldest trick in the book!" Lion-O said in his normal pitch.

"Lion-O?" I asked.

"No. Arnold Schwarzenegger... yes, Lion-O!" He snapped.

"Okay, Okay. No need to get snippy!" I said.

"Would you mind opening the door?" he asked.

"Just a second." I answered.

I got up and lazily stumbled over to the door, only to find he wasn't there!

"Lion-O? Lion-O! Is this some kind of trick?! Lion-Oooooooooooo!" I called.

"Yes?" Someone said behind me.

"Agh!" I shrieked, startled. I turned around in a flash, to find him leaning against the door-frame, smirking.

"Kinda jumpy today, huh?" he stated, an eyebrow arched and a smirk curled onto those gorgeous lips.

"Well, you did just purposefully startle me." I reminded him.

"Yeah, I guess." Something told me he didn't buy what I said.

We walked through the halls, talking the whole time.

A maid came into the hall we were in and requested Lion-O to the Throne Room immediately.

He followed her there -so did I, secretly- and just as we walked in, he asked, "Why do you need me?"

"My King, you are to choose the females for your herem." answered the maid.

"What?!" Lion-O asked, incredulous.

I blushed furiously.

They walked in, but I stayed outside to eavesdrop and watch.

I looked at him. He was apparently arguing with the maid on not needing a herem. Then I looked over at the females they had brought. One was a lioness. She had long, snow-white hair, pale tawny fur, sky-blue eyes and a breathtaking figure. She was dressed in a sky-blue bare-midriff that revealed a perfectly flat stomach, and sky-blue pants, with a white belt.

Another one was a Snow Leopard. She had Amber eyes, long black hair spotted with white, white spotted black fur, a long fluffy tail, an hourglass figure and she was of decent height. She wore a black dress and a purple blouse.

The other females were just as stunning as the first two. Needless to say, I did not like the idea of Lion-O being with those harlots. They were so pretty, and I felt so jealous.

I walked away from the throne room, steaming, when I ran into Jada.

"Hey, Jad-" she cut me off.

"Stay away from him! He's mine!" She growled.

"What? Jada I don't know-"

"Don't play little miss innocent with me! I saw y'all kiss in the garden! Lion-O's mine! Don't you DARE go near him. In the end, he will be mine and he won't ever even remember the ditzy little bitch he ever even liked. I can't wait till I'm under him, being conquered. The feeling of him inside me would be enough to drive most girls-" I cut her off, as I lunged for her head. (Jaguars DO kill by breaking the skull.)

"Don't you EVER TALK ABOUT HIM THAT WAY, AGAIN!" I roared, slamming her HARD onto the floor.

Little did I know, Cheetara was in the hallway and calling for the others.

In my mind, everyone must've heard the commotion, because we were soon surrounded by the others. Lion-O was working hard at pulling me off of Jada, while Teyjon tried to strong-arm her out from under me.

I rammed my elbow into Lion-O's face so he would let go and once again lunged for the jaguar, roaring.

I landed a nasty punch to the side of her skull, strategically rammed my knee on her solar plexus -making her reel with pain, gulping in much needed oxygen- , and clawed the HELL outta her, before Lion-O once again attempted to pull me off of her. She was coughing up blood.

I had clearly hurt her _bad!_

I somehow managed to slip out of Lion-O's grasp and bolt through the hallways to my room.

I flung myself on my bed and cried. I was pissed, as well as terribly emotional. How _dare _ she speak of Lion-O like that!

* * *

_*Lion-O's POV*_

I knocked on Miraj's door. She had just beat the crap outta Jada, as well as knocking me around some while I was trying to restrain her.

"Miraj! What just happened?!" I demanded. "Mir-aj! Answer me! I'm coming in there!" I told her.

I tried the door-knob and found it unlocked.

When I walked in the room, I found her sitting on her bed, her face buried in her knees and it appeared she was crying?

I felt my heart pang at the thought of her crying.

"Miraj?" I walked over, sat down next to her and put my arms around her in an embrace. "What happened?" I asked softly. She leaned her head on my chest.

"Nothing. Just Jada being her usual bitchy self." She grumbled. Somehow, I didn't buy it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, kissing the side of her head. "What exactly happened?"

"She said some nasty things about... a good friend of mine." She said, hesitantly.

"Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with the fact you may be going into heat soon?" I asked. She looked up at me blushing _hard_.

"B-but, how d-did-"

"I could smell it on you." I cut her off. "Don't worry. Your 'secret' is safe with me. Well, if the other guys didn't smell you, too."

She was blushing so hard, that she was nearly purple. I chuckled and pulled her closer to me, as she started to back away a little. "Aw, c'mon! Don't you want to cuddle?" I teasingly asked.

"C-cuddle!" She almost sounded offended, and -if even possible- she blushed harder.

This time, I full-fledgedly laughed. Gosh, she was so cute.

She pushed me in the chest, trying to back away from me, but that only made me tease her more.

She was seriously trying to get away from me, but the more she struggled, the closer I pulled her.

"The more you try to get away, the closer you get to me." I whispered to her, just barely letting my lip touch her ear, knowing she would fluster even more.

Just as I had predicted. When I pulled back, she was forty shades of red.

I smirked as she tried to pull back more than ever. This time, I sat her up and made her straddle my legs. She was so red and flustered, that I decided to let up on her a bit.

"I'm only joking, Raj." I assured her.

She sighed in relief and leaned back, literally falling off my knees, before I could catch her.

"Ow..." I heard her grumble.

I snickered, and helped her up.

"I should probably head back to the throne room and kill the maid for bringing those women here. See ya later." I said, quickly kissing her head.

"See ya..." she responded, sounding dazed.

Gosh she's cute.

I ran down the halls, to the throne room in hopes of knocking a certain maid upside the head.

* * *

_*Miraj's POV*_

_"What was that all about?" _I wondered.

Lion-O had just left my room, but a few seconds before he left, it was like he was trying to corner me.

I didn't know why.

I decided to get dressed and ready for dinner. I didn't realize I was so hungry, till just now. I pondered over what had happened in the hall, as I bathed.

Jada and me grew up together as best friends. We were practically inseparable. But then, somewhere along the way, she became one of the most arrogant pricks you'd ever met! She was ate-up with jealousy. She was still nice to me, on occasion, but other than that, she was horrible to be around.

I pulled on dress and headed to the dining hall.

* * *

Well, that wraps up a new chapter! Thanks for reading! This might be my last chapter for a while :'(

Some things have come up and it looks to be a busy few weeks ahead!

Also, thank you "frankannestein" for taking the time to review!

Yours truly,

Medusa


	6. Hey everyone!

Hey, guys. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. It's been really busy, and on top of it, strep-throat is going around. Guess who caught it. If you answered me, you answered right. :-( I'll try to update the story soon!

Yours truly,

Medusa


	7. Chapter 6: Lemon-aid bod?

Hey Guys! Oh my gosh I haven't been on here in forever! Sorry for the delayed chapter, but this month has been HELL!

I hope all you fellow fanfictians have liked the story so far.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

_*Miraj's POV, three weeks after the last chapter*_

"Hiya!" I grunted. Tygra was training me this time, and I won't lie, I was kind of happy to punch him a few times. I loved watching him get more and more mad as I deflated his ego, little by little.

"ARGH! WHERE THE HECK did you get your training before this?" He roared as a knee went strait to his side, knocking him down.

"Can't tell you that. I _was_ top of my class, though." I said, smirking.

I finally landed a nasty blow to the side of his face, - "permanently damaging his sexiness", as he put it- and causing Bengali to make us quit the match.

So far, I had successfully beaten Cheetara, Pumyra, Bengali, and Tygra. Panthro and Lion-O I have yet to get into a third round with, though -luckily- I'm good at dodging.

"Holy crap, that was awesome!" Pumyra roared with laughter at the tiger's now swollen eye.

"Oh that's it, Pumyra. Laugh it up." Tygra grumbled. Saying this only made her laugh more.

"Oh calm down, sour-puss. You're just jealous that you're no longer the third best fighter." I said, smiling rather smugly. He -immaturely- stuck out his tongue, then making me laugh.

He growled slightly, before a cocky grin spread on his face. The next thing I knew, I was completely soaked in the lemon-aid that had once filled a pitcher on the table. I squealed like a three-year-old being chased by her older brother.

"Tygra! WHAT. THE. HELL?! Você babaca!" I roared. I was now shaking with ire, as he sat there laughing his sorry little ass off. "Como você se atreve fazer isso comigo?!"

"Uh, psst. Miraj?" Cheetara discreetly hissed.

"O QUÊ?! WHAT?!" I was about ready to skin anyone who even tried to talk to me.

"Your clothes. They're..." she whispered.

"They're what?" I grunted. Finally, I looked down and saw that the white jumpsuit I was wearing, was now completely see-thru. My face glowed hotter than the sun, as I was fully prepared to kick Tygra where the sun don't shine.

_"I hope him and Cheetara have had kids, cause __**boy**__ is he gonna get it!"_ I thought to myself.

I was growling, trying my hardest to cover "the goods", as Tygra sat there laughing even harder at my antics.

My tail curled around my rear, as both of my hands found their places covering up my underwear and bra.

"I will get you for this, Tygra!" I vowed as I quickly backed into the castle.

Just before I completely made it inside, I saw Cheetara slap the shit out of Tygra, and then scold him like he was a cub. I almost laughed, but instead, bolted through the castle to my room.

* * *

_*Cheetara's POV*_

I rushed through the castle halls, after giving Tygra a nice fat piece of my mind. He had just soaked poor Miraj in lemon-aid, revealing her undergarments, as well as parts of the body that no male -other than your own husband- should see.

"Miraj, let me in." I said, knocking on her door.

Her door creaked open, revealing Miraj in a bath-robe.

"I'm so sorry about that. Tygra can be so childish at times." I immediately apologized.

"It's fine." she said, and smiled weakly.

"No, it's not. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've had WAY more embarrassing things happen to me, before." she said. "Do you want to come in? I'm just changing in the bathroom, then I'll be out." she said.

She changed, and when she came out of the bathroom, we had a nice talk. Our conversation went from food, to clothes, and somehow to the bowel movements of frogs. (don't ask how, I don't even remember.)

Finally, I got up and left, when I realized it was almost dinner time.

"See ya at the table!" she said.

"Haha! See ya then!" I responded.

* * *

_*Lion-O's POV*_

It was dinner time, and everyone had just come into the dining hall.

"Mm! Smells delicious, Snarf!" Cheetara commented.

"It sure does." said Miraj, as she sat down. She still seemed kind of flustered after what happened earlier.

"What _is_ for dinner?" Tygra asked.

"Candy fruits, Chicken, Quinoa, and an array of vegetables." I said.

"Hmm." He hummed, thoughtfully.

We began to eat, and everyone was pretty much dead silent, with the only noise being that of clanking dinner wear, and Tygra's slurps. It was awkward, to say the least.

"So, how's dinner, everyone?" Cheetara asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Good." said Tygra.

"Delicious!" said Miraj.

"Wonderful!" said Pumyra.

"Very good." I said.

"Mm-hmm." Panthro grunted in what I can assume was agreement.

Finally, everyone finished and went their separate ways.

Me and Miraj were the last ones out of the dining-hall, and I pulled her aside for a minute.

"Hey, are you okay? You know...after what happened...earlier?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was no big deal. Things far more embarrassing than that have happened to me." she responded. "Goodnight, Lion-O." She whispered, then pecked me on the cheek.

"Goodnight." I brushed my hand across her cheek, before placing a kiss of my own there.

* * *

Hi again, everyone. This is a shorter chapter, but I promise there will be longer ones in the future. Am I the only one out there who has been dealing with sore-throat/sinus crap? It's only been like a week, since my last bout of strep! What. the. heck?!

Ugh. Anyways, thank you to Irishbug74 for the comment!

Also, if you were wondering what those words were, when Miraj was yelling at Tygra, they're Portuguese.

Here are the meanings:

Você babaca! = You jerk!

O QUÊ?! = WHAT?!

Como você se atreve fazer isso comigo?! = How dare you do this to me?!

They're Portuguese, because she is, after all, a black jaguar, and I'm pretty sure most jaguars hail from South America, where Portuguese is one of the many languages spoken there.

Hope you liked this chapter, even though it is shorter.

Yours truly,

Medusa


	8. Chapter 7: Apologies

Hi Everyone! I was able to update this chapter sooner, thanks to all of the free time I've had due to this cold, or flu, or whatever this shit is.

Luckily I'm feeling a little better, but still very stuffy.

Ugh. I hope this crap goes away, soon!

I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter! It was tons of fun to wri- er -type, even though it was shorter.

Also, a warning to everyone, _THE_ prince of arrogance himself, inputs his own point of view in this chapter.

R&R!

* * *

_*Tygra's POV*_

It Was early Saturday morning. Nothing interesting had happened lately.

I was especially bothered today, knowing I'd have to leave Cheetara -in about a month- to go with Lion-O on a specific mission that Panthro had assigned us. Everyone but the trainees, Pumyra and her were going.

"Why was Cheetara not going?" you ask? Because she was...uh...pregnant.

Yes, pregnant! Don't judge! She asked me for "help" while she was going through her... *coughs*...estrus cycle.

Pumyra wasn't going for the same reasons, thanks to Bengali.

...

...

Anyways, Let's get off "that" subject.

Ever since I dumped the lemon-aid all over Miraj, she's been giving me the cold-shoulder, and when I say anything joking to help lighten her mood, all she does is glare at me, roll her eyes, and then just completely ignore me. -Not that she treated me much better before I dumped lemon-aid on her. Though I must admit, Lion-O's a lucky lil' bastard. She's got a nice -_really_ nice- bod. I mean, her six-pack is awesome! How many scrunches does she do a day? I mean, seriously. Woooooowwww...

"...TYGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kit's screech right in my ear awoke me out of my day dream, and scared the hell outta me.

"WHAT?!" I roared. My ears were still ringing from her horribly loud squeal.

"Lion-O was trying to ask you something." She said, a smirk tugging at her lips as I dug my fingers in my ears, trying to stop the ringing.

I growled, my ears flat against my head, eyes rolling. Gee-whiz! For a cub, she sure knows how to screech.

"..was asking if you were training Jada, today. It's your turn to train her in dodging." I -at the last minute- caught Lion-O asking me. then I barely heard him mumble, "...knows how to throw a punch, but she can't dodge for nothing."

I snickered. It was true. She was decent at throwing punches, and landing a few kicks, but other than that, she DESPERATELY needed dodge training.

"Eh, I guess." I said lazily, kicking back in my chair.

I caught Miraj rolling her eyes.

Woo-boy. As much as I hated to, I knew I'd have to swallow my pride, and apologize to her.

Ugh.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

_*Miraj's POV*_

I was walking through the halls after a rather dreary breakfast, when I was suddenly aware of someone in the hallway, with me. I couldn't see whoever it was, but I discreetly sniffed the air. It smelled familiar, but I couldn't place any faces with it, right off.

I looked around, before finally just turning on my heel, and continuing on my way.

Right that second, none other than Tygra, jumped down from the...ceiling?

"Gah! Tygra!" I shrieked.

"Miraj, look. I've been thinking about what a jerkass I was the other day, when I...um...dumped the lemon-aid on you, and..." he paused and took an exasperated breath, "...I'm, s-sorry. Do you f-forgive me?" he whispered the apology.

I smiled warmly, the first true smile I'd ever given him. "I forgive you, Tygra. All I wanted was an apology. And, I realized I was acting childish with the way I responded to what happened, as well as the hostility I've shown you. I'm sorry, too." I have no clue why, but ever now and then, when I get emotional, or sad, my jagarian filters through my speech, and I accidently rolled my Rs on "sorry".

* * *

*Author; I'm calling Portuguese Jagarian. Hey, Sounds appropriate, doesn't it?*

* * *

He smiled warmly at me -for the first time- when I said that, and I realized then that he was actually rather handsome. He was good-looking when he wasn't being arrogant.

I then, continued on my way, back to my room.

A few seconds later in the hallway, I bumped into the very person I'd been trying to avoid.

"Hi, Jada." I said, drearily.

"Miraj, can I talk to you, for a second?" she asked.

As much as I dreaded it, I said, "Yeah...sure."

We went into my room, and shut the door.

"I want to apologize for the bitchy way I've acted over the past few years. You see, all through childhood, -until we went reached adolescence- I was always praised as pretty, popular, and all of that. when we turned about thirteen and first started training at the 'Thundera fighting School', it all changed. You became the prettiest and the most popular, and I stupidly started to view you as a rival, and I became jealous. And when Jaden came into your life, I was always interested in him, but he was more interested in you, so I thought he viewed me as if I wasn't worth his time. Same thing happened with Lion-o. I've acted like an immature child. I'm really sorry. You're truly the best friend I've ever had!" she blurted out, fast, tears rimming her eyes.

I sat there, star-struck, before finally saying, "I forgive you, Jada. I really missed having you as a friend." I pulled her in for a hug for a little while, before she told me she had to go to training with Tygra.

"Friends?" she asked, holding out her hand.

"Friends." I said, and shook her hand.

_"Gee. I wonder if it's national apology day." _I sarcastically thought, and snickered.

I _was_ really happy both of them had apologized.

Who knew? Maybe me and Tygra would become good friends.

And Jada and me were finally friends again.

_"Hmm, I think I'll take a walk out in the private gardens." _I thought.

* * *

*_In the gardens*_

When I got to the garden, I was surprised to see Cheetara there.

"I've been wondering, especially since overhearing you in the room next door talking to Jada, who is this mysterious 'Jaden'? Jada mentioned him while telling those embarrassing stories about you." said Cheetara

"I was afraid of the day someone would ask." I said, and blew out my breath. "Well, you see, whenever I was about thirteen, I joined the 'Thundera Fighting School'. My trainer was Jaden. He was only about two years older than me, but he acted really mature, compared to most boys. As we trained, we grew closer together, over the years, becoming great friends, to the point of falling in love. But last year, That terrible day Thundera fell, I...Lost him...to Mumm-Ra's guards." a single tear fell down my cheek at the horrible memories. I pulled off my necklace, and showed her the beautiful diamond in the middle of it. "He gave this to me, a week before Thundera fell, as a proposal. We were planning the wedding for a beautiful fall day. Unfortunately...that day never came."

I showed her the tiny engravement. It read; _"To a beautiful woman. So enchanting, it's almost as if she's a nothing more than an illusion. Forever may we be together. 'Til death do us apart." _

"I especially loved it, because my name, Miraj, means, and illusion, or, a mystical beauty. But unfortunately, the "Death do us apart" part of it, came too soon..." I trailed off in the wonderful memories I had of him, as well as the bad ones.

Cheetara was completely silent, until she said, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Che." I sighed, "It's taken forever for me to get over it. I'm still not. That's why I'm hesitant in my relationship with Lion-O."

"Here. Let's go to my room. I'll have a maid bring up some tea, and we can talk some more." she said.

I smiled, "That sounds good."

* * *

_*Bengali's POV*_

I had just witnessed the apologies between Tygra and Miraj, and then Jada and Miraj.

Yes...I _might_ have listened through the door.

When everything got quiet, I decided to leave. I did NOT want to get caught evesdropping.

I walked out to where Tygra was training Jada, and monitored the whole fight. I had to be there if someone got hurt.

Tygra was teaching Jada to dodge, and she was actually pretty good at it. She was a very fast learner, which is a good thing to be when training with Tygra. I had seen a few of her matches before this, and she was not very good at dodging. However, like I said, she was a fast learner, and she had learned to decently dodge a punch, and block a kick.

I chuckled.

In a few weeks, she'd probably be kicking Tygra's ass.

"Bengali?" I heard Pumyra's voice ring.

"Yeah?" I looked up to see her with tears streaming down her face. "Pumyra? What's wrong?" I asked her, very concerned. Pumyra rarely, if ever, cries.

"I need to talk with you. Alone." she seemed deeply troubled.

"Okay..?" I said unsurely, getting up and following her into one of the un-occupied bedrooms.

"Bengali...I.." her voice cracked, and judging by her tone, as well as the tears dripping down her cheeks, she was terribly sad, or scared, or maybe mad, or all three. I reached out and held her in an embrace, her hot tears, seeping through my shirt, wetting my chest fur.

When she calmed down, she said, "Bengali, I h-had a...miss-carriage."

I was stunned, my jaw had officially dropped to the ground.

She then fell into me, sobbing harder than ever before.

* * *

Poor Pumyra!

What will happen to her?

You'll have to read the next chapter to find out!

Also, thank you AliceStar for the review! I'm soooo happy you enjoyed the last chapter! And I hope we both get better, soon!

And thank you ILoveChickens for the review, and I hope you get better too. I'm sorry your email's going wonky, and I hope you can remember your password soon.

If you can't, on the log-in page, there's a link thingy just below the "Please enter the code displayed above" part of the log-in process. If you click it, and enter your email, I think it sends a link to you, where you can change you password. Of course, if your email isn't working right, you might shouldn't do that. You always have to be careful when you do stuff like that, because if someone were to hack your account and click that, they could completely screw up your account. When I forgot my Password on Pinterest, I clicked that, and as soon as I got my password taken care of, I permanently deleted it. My close friend had someone royally screw her over, when they hacked her email account, and then her FB, posting crude stuff. Always, and I do mean ALWAYS, be cautious online. Hackers seem to constantly be at work, and they really try to Piss. Me. Off! :(

Anyways, I hope everyone liked this chapter!

This chapter was a little longer than the last one, and I hope it's just as good. This one has got more drama than the other chapters, and I hope it's just as good as the last one.

It again might be a while before I post again, but enjoy these chapters 'til the next one comes!

Yours truly,

Medusa ;D


	9. Chapter 8: Heartbreak

Hi everyone!

I hope y'all are enjoying the story, so far!

I just now realized that my damned summary said, "This is a SORRY about my OC," A sorry? Really type helper? What. The. Hell?

I guess spell-check for my computer is almost as bad as the one for my iPad!

Ugh!

Oh well.

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_*Miraj's POV, two months after the events in the last chapter*_

I hadn't seen Lion-O in what felt like forever. He had been training and altogether hanging out with Jada, and I tried to suppress an incredible twinge of jealousy, every time I saw them together.

I was walking in the garden, walking over the small bridge, that a small fish pond passed under.

It was dusk, and the sky was a breathtaking array of orange, yellow, and pink.

I sighed in annoyance, flicking my mane out of my eyes, that the wind had blown into.

I sighed again. Who was I kidding, with Lion-O? He was the emperor, and I was but a peasant girl. He could have hoards of women, -royal, rich women- at his command.

I was almost at marrying age, and I knew I had to find a mate, and bare children.

I had promised my mother I would be mated with a good male, by the time I was twenty. That was only three years away. I was originally going to Mary Jaden.

Jaden...

I sighed.

_"Gosh, I miss him." _I thought. I felt tears well in my eyes, just thinking about him.

Jaden had been a tall, well-built, jaguar.

He had a brown, unruly mane, breathtaking emerald green eyes, sharp, pearl-white fangs, thick -but not too thick- lips, gorgeous sepia rosette spots, and a killer six-pack to go with it all.

I remembered his personality.

He'd always been kind of smug, sarcastic, salty, rough around the edges, and stubborn, but he was also kind, sensitive, caring, somewhat humble, and hilarious.

When he died, my heart completely shattered.

_"The past is past. You can't change it. The future is tomorrow. You **can** control it with your actions and thoughts _. _The now is a gift, a minha filha. That is why it is called the present. Be strong, meu amor." _I remembered my father's words spoken with tears, after my mother died.

I smiled weakly.

_"I'll try, papai. I'll try."_

* * *

_*Cheetara's POV*_

It was dinner time, and everyone was starved.

We sat around the table, and inhaled our food, before taking about random things for the next hour.

Kit and Kat played games.

I noticed a rather curious thing, though. Miraj left early the table early, and more than that, she barely even touched her food.

I followed her to her room, to see her going through what looked to be a diary.

"Miraj? Mind if I come in?" I asked.

"Not at all." She responded.

She showed me what she was looking through. It was a sketch book! She had some beautiful pencil drawings of different plants, animals, and people she used to know, but the one that stood out the most, was a colored pencil drawing, of a gorgeous male jaguar, whom I assumed was the one she called Jaden. (The fact that his name initials were signed at the bottom of the paper might have been a good clue.)

I studied the picture for a minute. This "Jaden", was good-looking.

We sat there, just studying her drawings for most of the night, before I finally decided that I was too tired, and needed to go to bed. My vision was off, and it made her drawing of roses look more like a bunch of discolored male genitalia.

On the way to my room, I heard voices in the hallway. I stepped behind the door of an unoccupied bedroom, and watched and listened.

"...aren't even mated!" I heard Jada's voice saying.

"Look..." Lion-O said, pulling a small box from behind him.

_"Oh. My. God."_ I thought.

"...I want us to be one. Say you'll be my queen?" Lion-O finished.

_"Say 'no'. Say 'no'. Say 'no'!" _I silently chanted.

Her eyes lit up, and she held up a gorgeous necklace, with the eye of Thundera. "Oh my gosh..." she gasped, "yes!"

He pulled up her hair, placed a long line of searing hot kisses on her ear and neck, before putting the necklace on her.

He, then, guided her down the hall, to where his bed quarters were.

_"Miraj's heart will be broken!" _I thought, sadly.

I then sat in the vacant bedroom, my heart at war with my mind.

"Should I tell her?" I wondered, aloud.

Then, I heard Tygra calling me down the hall.

"Bengali and Pumyra say they have something to tell us."

* * *

_*Pumyra's POV*_

"Thank you, for coming here so late, tonight." My voice echoed throughout the throne room.

"Me and Bengali have something exciting to tell you." I gestured to Bengali, who then blushed.

I smirked.

"We've tried for a little while to have a baby-" everyone then smiled, snickered, or -in Miraj's case- blushed.

"-and, our first try ended with me miss carrying. We've tried again, and succeeded! I'm hoping you will all keep us in your thoughts. I'm also saying this, because now, I won't be going with you all to help with Panthro's mission." I said, and everyone seemed to be paying close attention. "Thank you all again. Bengali? Have you got anything you'd like to say?" I asked a bullet sweating tiger.

"Uh, yeah...I g-guess so..." he stuttered.

He cleared his throat, then said, "I have never been so nervous in my entire life." to which he received a good amount of laughs.

"Well, I'm going to get me some ice cream, and y'all can all do whatever." I said, walking off the stage, and heading for the kitchen. I heard everyone snicker when I said that, and everyone swarmed us, saying their congratulations.

I smiled.

I'm finally going to be a mom.

* * *

_*Mystery POV*_

"We _have _to find her!" I yelled at the once palace guard.

About a year ago, I had awakened inside one of Mumm-Ra's jails, to find the guards completely knocked out, allowing myself to easily escape.

We had been traveling for the year, trying to find my mate-to-be.

We thought we would find her in a hidden village, but it was in fact, hidden. And very well at that.

We'd become lost, more times than I can even remember, and it was looking hopeless, but we had to keep trying.

* * *

Hi everyone! It didn't take me quiet as long as I thought it would, to update! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

*sarcastically* I bet no one could _ever _guess who the mystery POV belonged to.

Also, thank you to "lion-o's lover" and "frankannestein" for the reviews!

Also, those of you out there that want a good thundercat 'fic to read, should look at the one frankannestein has in progress called, "Cat's Cradle". It's -in my opinion- very well written, interesting, and funny.

Sorry that this chapter is shorter (again), but I still hope everyone enjoyed it!

Also, here are the meanings to the different Portuguese words I used.

A minha filha = My daughter

Meu amor = my love

Papai = daddy

Again, I hope you liked the chapter!

Yours truly,

Medusa :D


	10. Chapter 9: Surprise, Miraj!

Hey, everyone. Sorry for the long overdo chapter, but I've been experiencing some writers block. And of course, a sick little game called life happened.

School has been demanding and annoying, my job sucks, and on-top of it, my little sis is sick with bronchitis. I swear, if I get sick, I'm gonna be pissed.

Ugh, I know, I know. It isn't her fault. It's just really annoying, y'know?

Wow, okay.

So, enough of that rabbit trail.

I hope you guys are doing awesome!

And, on with the story!

(Also, you may notice a slight difference in story structure, but I hope it's still just as good- if not better- than before.)

R&R!

* * *

It had been a little while since I -Miraj- and Lion-O had spoken to each other, and the last time I even heard him speak, it was him and Jada announcing their engagement.

I was torn, but I got over it fast.

I was still getting over Jaden, -or trying to, at least- and I knew that I needed more time to heal before I got in a serious relationship.

I was walking through the halls, when I was suddenly confronted by Cheetara.

"Miraj, come quick! To the throne room. Some of the guards have caught people trying to sneak into the town! They have arrested them, and everyone is to be present." She seemed terribly bothered.

"Present for what?" I asked.

"First, we need to interrogate them and find out what their intentions were, then we need to figure out whether or not they should be punished, as well as what the punishment will be. They're in the dungeons right now," She answered.

"Hmmmm..." I hummed to myself. "That's unusual. People don't usually try and break into this town. It's so secluded, I'm surprised even y'all knew about it."

"Actually, we didn't really 'know' about it. More like, 'heard' about it. We weren't even entirely sure it existed 'til we found it." She said to me.

"Well, let's go." I said.

* * *

We decided to stop by the kitchen for lunch first, and then go to the interrogation.

"Cheetara?" I was trying to get her attention.

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"Do you know who these people are?" I asked, flicking a stray wisp of black hair out of my way.

"No, I actually don't. I don't think anyone does. Also, Pumyra was part of the group that caught them, and she said they're wearing cloaks that they refuse to take off. The guards were going to force it off of them, but Pumyra said it wasn't worth the time." she answered.

"I'm still pondering why the hell they'd want to get into the city, in the first place." I thought aloud.

"I'm not sure. Tygra says that one of them said he was looking for someone, but that was it, and they haven't said anything since...at least, not that I know of." She answered.

After that, she seemed terribly distracted, staring at her water so intently, that she almost missed it when her plate was set in front of her.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Now _I'm_ pondering over the facts." She replied.

"Huh..."

The meal was quiet, and Cheetara didn't eat much, especially compared to myself. I scarfed my lunch down in record time, as well as a few cookies.

"I, uh, guess we should head for the throne room?" I suggested.

"Huh?...Oh...yeah. Throne room."

We walked down the hall, and stopped just inside the entrance of the room, so as to listen in on everything.

"...you trying to get into the town?" I heard a familiar voice asking. It sounded like Tygra.

I saw about five cats in cloaks, only two had the hoods down.

One of them appeared to be a tiger female, about my age. She was wearing a bare-midriff, and lose leg pants. She had black black hair -_ "Like me." _I thought - Orange fur with black stripes, and a white stomach and white gloved paws.

The other one looked to be a clouded leopard male, in his early twenties. He was wearing a t-shirt, with armored shoulder plates, and pants. He had dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and spots.

He was cute!

_"He's also a prisoner" _I reminded myself.

Oh well.

"Earth to Miraj! Are you there, Miraj? Over." Pumyra said, snickering. She had just walked over from her place by Ben-gali.

I came out of my daydream, and back to reality.

Cheetara shot her a sharp look.

"Yes. I'm here." I snorted.

"Well, you might want to pay attention to what's going on, up there. It's starting to get heated!" She said, smirking.

Funny. When I'd first met Pumyra, I assumed she'd be a perfect lady. Weeelllllllllll, I was so damned wrong. Actually, she was a lot more of a tomboy, like me.

Anyways...back to the interrogation.

* * *

Miraj seemed very distracted.

Lion-O and Tygra were interrogating the prisoners, and she seemed to completely zone out.

"Earth to Miraj! Are you there, Miraj? Over." I -Pumyra- said, snickering.

She seemed to come back to the present.

Cheetara shot me a warning glare, and Miraj answered, with a snort, "Yes. I'm here."

"Well, you might want to pay attention to what's going on, up there. It's starting to get heated!" I said.

She just rolled her eyes, and locked onto the scene taking place before us all.

It seemed the whole town had come to witness the interrogation. And -of course- a Thunderian who appeared to be part giraffe stepped in front of me.

I grunted while trying to see over his shoulder, but it was no use.

Finally, I tapped the dude on the shoulder, and they apologized and scooted over. (It might have helped that I threatened to take him to "The Nutcracker", if you catch my drift...)

"You still didn't answer my question. Why were you trying to get into the city?!" Lion-O demanded.

Ooh! He was getting pissed.

"I _DID_ answer your question, _EARLIER!"_ One of the hooded prisoners growled. "I'm here to find someone. A...friend of mine."

Now the prisoner was getting pissed. I -unintentionally- smirked.

This shit was good!

"First off, how do we know we can believe that? And second, who is it that you're -supposedly- trying to find?" Tygra asked.

"You _don't_ know you can trust me, and I will not tell you the name of the person I'm looking for, for risk of putting them in danger." the prisoner responded, snarling.

"You will tell us the name!" Lion-O shot out of his seat, growling.

For a split second, Tygra looked worried, and he stepped back.

_"Wuss." _I said just under my breath and rolled my eyes.

I growled a little bit, when the female tiger prisoner shot Ben-gali an adoring look.

Little bitch.

I decided to go take back my original spot by Ben-gali.

* * *

The questioning was starting to get heated, and I was starting to get pissed.

Lion-O lunged for the prisoner, and Jada stepped forward, and placed her hands on his chest to stop him.

"Calm down, Li." She Said, smiling at him.

He growled, but as soon as he glanced at her, he stopped and just silently sat back down.

I was still mildly pissed at their engagement, but I reminded myself of Jaden, and almost blushed just at the thought of him.

I zoned out again, and didn't realize I had turned around and stared at the wall, with a shit-eating grin present on my lips.

Cheetara shot me a questioning look, before flat out shaking me to wake me up.

It worked, and I snapped out of yet another daze. Probably the thousandth that evening.

"You okay? You had the weirdest smile on your face." she said.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry, I'm fine. Just tired, I guess. I keep zoning out." I replied.

"So I noticed." she said, a smirk present on her lips.

"Now, I'm going to ask you one last time. Who are you looking for? If anybody." Lion-O asked the question, enunciating the words in the question, as if he was speaking to a toddler.

"I already told you, I _cannot_ tell you their name." the prisoner spat back, with a growl.

"Alright. That is IT! I have tried to be kind, reasonable, easy to talk to, and yet you still refuse to speak! I offer you the hand of benevolence, and you spit on it?!" it was more of a statement than a question.

"You leave me no choice but to throw you in the dungeon. Maybe after a few weeks, your tongue will loosen." Lion-O was obviously pissed. off.

"You know what? That's probably the most logical idea you've had in this meeting yet, brother." Tygra said with a smirk.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes, Tygra." Lion-O snarled.

"I am -rather snarkily- agreeing with you, Lion-O." Tygra grumbled.

"You just said yourself that you were being snarky." Lion-O hissed.

"Argh..." Tygra started massaging the bridge of his nose, to calm down.

I chuckled.

"Guards?" Lion-O called them. "Take the prisoners to the dungeon."

"Come on!" Cheetara urged me.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"The way to the dungeon is through the door we're standing by. Let's move away from it. Now!" Cheetara said.

We started walking to the other side of the room, where most of the other Thunderians, and some of our friends were, when someone called quietly, in a rather questioning voice, "Miraj?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together. It was quiet enough, that I figured it was just in my mind, until I heard it again.

That time, it was louder, and all attention seemed to be resting on me, and behind me. Even Lion-O, Tygra, Pumyra, and Jada were looking.

Finally, I turned around to see the prisoner who had been the one speaking with Lion-O, just walking past.

The guard took notice, and started trying to rush him past us, but the prisoner - who was about a foot taller than the guard - stopped dead in his tracks, and stared at what I assumed was me.

At that split second, a wave chilling fear rushed through my bones.

Who was this person? How did they know my name?

I started backing up, and bumped into Cheetara who had stopped dead in her tracks.

"M-Miraj?" the prisoner stammered.

Finally, he reached his hand up, and pulled down his hood, to reveal a very handsome male jaguar.

My knees had weakened, and I was sure that my skin under my fur had turned ghostly white.

It couldn't be!

This image before me had to be a trick of my mind!

But, it wasn't.

"Hey, Miraj." Jaden said, with his killer smile.

That was the last thing I remembered, before I conked out.

* * *

HAHAHA!

Cliffhanger!

I know. I'm so seriously wrong.

Also, by the time I got this story all typed out, I had gone through a nice bout of bronchitis.

UGH!

WHAT. THE. F*CK?!

Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Oh, and thank you "lion-o's lover" for your reviews, and thank you, too "gwenjm" for the review! And thank you for the suggestion, too! I hope that it makes the story better, and more enjoyable.

And, if anyone out there who is reading this has suggestions, or feels my story needs something, please don't be afraid to ask/say something about it! Any constructive criticism or suggestions can only make my story better!

Well, I hope this chapter was good, and that everyone loves it!

Until the next chapter!

Yours truly,

Medusa :D


End file.
